Lost in Bronte
by helenofvampdia
Summary: What does a girl do when gets sucked into a novel.  What's a girl supposed to do when she's responsible for totally stuffing up the real-life edition of her favourite novel? Set-up from Lost In Austen  If anyone will want to adopt this story please tell m
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything except my OC. ****This was inspired by "Lost in Austen" and simply because I don't like**** Catherine. ****Circumstance never played so much a part as it does now. OOC simply because my sanity begs it of me. I don't quite know if this will have a happy ending or not so there you have it. Fair warning. If you still feel the need (bored or otherwise) then continue on, but I have done my part I did warn you.**

Lost in Brontë

Chapter 1: Obsessed

Leanne's POV

I am obsessed period. It's an excessive in degree or nature. That's what I was. I knew it. My friends knew it. My family knew it. Even my teachers knew it. I would have been embarrassed if I could have cared about anything but the world I'd discovered quite by accident.

I sometimes feel like Heathcliff, who's obsessed with Catherine on winning her love.

I was never into the Heathcliff and Catherine romance but I was almost every night re reading or watching my favorite classic story about Heathcliff and Catherine.

One reasons I love the book is about showing the destruction of one's heart and how love can be dangerous especially falling in love with the wrong person.

I never thought how people can think this is a love story. It more like two people filled with passion then leading to revenge.

So I guess it wasn't a surprise that late one afternoon as I was walking home from school, I had just began Wuthering Heights again for the hundredth time. It feels as I am there feeling the location feeling the angst and destruction.

In my world is less interesting than in Wuthering Heights. I just live a normal trying to survive college and get a license to get a job as any person in this world.

In my respect this book became my savior since I feel alone and friendless I escape to the world. My choice of book may not be the best idea of escape since it ends in tragedy but sometimes I can't help but dream if I was in the position of Cathy.

It's hard to explain but this is more than a book to me. It helps me cope with my life and understand the real world that there are no fairy tales.

So maybe it wasn't surprising what happened. Surely there's a point when you begin to confuse real life and fantasy even if the emotions are real. I knew they are not real but there are times I wish I was in their world just to make some changes.

Later at night, I first discovered the marvelous world of Wuthering Heights. I was hooked on the book, unlike any other book before. I didn't close it until my eyes started to droop on their own accord. Every minute of spare time I was stuck in my new found escape. And the funny part was, when I had finished the book once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost in Brontë**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters nor do I own the concept.**** It belongs to ****by Emily Brontë. I just got this idea from watching Lost in Austen. **

**Chapter 2: This is not happening to me**

* * *

><p>I was about to go to sleep when I heard a bang sound in my walk in closet. I became scared as I hear my beating of my heart to my ears.<p>

"Extraordinary," I heard a soft female voice mutter under her breath.

I grabbed the first thing I felt which was a bat and as I was about to open the door and swung the door and about to hit her she screamed and tumbled to the floor.

"Ouch. I hurt my foot," she said to herself.

She pushed her long dark locks behind her ears and stood up herself onto the floor. She has pale skin, dark brown eyes.

_I am hallucinating. This is not real._

"Hello, sorry to be in this situation like this." She said

"You….you're… How did you get in my closet?"

"I don't know. I just open this door in my attic of my father's house. You probably heard of him, Mr. Earnshaw."

"Huh?"

"I stepped through a door and now in this closet. I have to say this thing is extraordinary. What do you call this again?"

She turned around to check it for herself. I stared at the open doors and my poor excuse for a wardrobe. Behind my clothes was the smallest hint of a light. I stepped closer to check if I was really seeing it.

Catherine just continues to examine my closet and seeing the clothes I have and how she mention what kind of odd clothing I have. I had to explain to her she is from the Victorian age where things and the society is different now compared to where she came from.

My curiosity prevailed and I stepped into the closet, shoving my garments aside. I turned around to face her.

"Is this Mr. Earnshaw's house, your father's house."

"Yes."

I felt really sleepy and wanted to just sleep.

"You should get back in there," I told her after a moment.

She looked back at me, anguished. She bit on her lower lip and frowned.

"Father just passed away a few months ago and my brother is coming back. Heathcliff and Hindley don't get along with each other and I am nervous about it."

_So he already passed away but somehow Heathcliff just started to love Cathy. Oh no this is bad, this is how everything started. _

"You know, if you're curious, you can step in there and take a peek," she suddenly offered, her eyes lighting up ever so slightly.

_What? Did she really ask me to step into her world for a moment? Is she insane?_

"Go, on. I'll come with you."

_Wait, this is not real. __I'm just dreaming. Hmmm... So. If I am really just dreaming, why should I not take a chance and check out the house. It seems good to live in the Victorian age but only if your rich and being a modern girl I will be left out. Maybe I can help ease Cathy's pain after all her brother is a bully. _

I brought along the book and changed my clothes eagerly to see the house right away.

I see the door and open it and saw the attic. I turned around so I could help her through, only to see her close the door behind me.

"Wait, Cathy! Wait"! I yelled.

"I am really sorry but I can't take the burden of seeing my brother back home knowing he will totoure Healthcliff. She replied. "Take care of Heathcliff for me."

"Cathy, I can't your suppose to be the one in here not me. Cathy!"

I pounded the door but she didn't answer.

_No! I'm just dreaming. I will wake up soon._

I pinch myself as hard as I open my eyes but I'm still in the attic.

I felt my tears dropped down my cheeks. Is this the time to really cry? No, I will somehow open this door and get Cathy back. I don't want to deal with violent Heathcliff demanding where his beloved Cathy.

"Cathy, Cathy!" A voice of a woman called.

It must be Nelly calling but what should I do? What will I tell them about Cathy and I am here.

"Cathy there you are, dearest I have been looking for you." The woman who I assumed is Nelly.

"What is with the odd clothing?"

_Wait. Did she just call me Cathy? But I'm not her. Sure we both have pale skin and brown eyes but that about it._

Come on dearest. We must get you dress; your brother will be coming soon with his wife. You will have to look your best as a lady.

_So this is the timeline. She already met Edgar and hurt her foot at this timeline Cathy's brother is here and his wife and Edgar will come once again. _

She interrupted my thoughts and grabbed my hand and go to a changing room helping put on a dress with corset.

I did what I can and just follow along until Cathy gets back.

_Oh how much I would hate to wear a corset it's too tight._

* * *

><p><em>Please review you guys. My offer still stands if anyone wants to adopt this story. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything and I got this idea from Lost in Austen. On with the story.**

**Lost in Bronte**

**Chapter 3:**

**The offer still stands for someone to take over this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Leanne's POV<p>

I had to change clothes as Nelly instructed and I had to follow if I had to keep up with this story where Cathy left me.

It may not be a bad idea to stay for a while in Wuthering Heights. I can experience the moors and the hills as free as the wind.

However, I was worried about Heathcliff, I don't even know what to say to him. It was around this time when he and Cathy started having a physical relation.

I asked Nelly, "Nelly do you think Edgar will come today?"

"Edgar Linton the one living across from here." She questioned me as if she never met him and just heard of him.

_Wait a second if she sound like she doesn't know him…yet then that means Cathy hasn't injured her foot yet. It was after the when Hindley arrives. _

As I am dressed I heard a carriage coming. It must be Hindley and his wife. Today the days when Hindley will have Heathcliff be a servant and treat him like dirt.

I came by the front of the house to greet Hindley and his wife. Things didn't get any better as the funeral proceeded; Hindley was giving death glares at Heathcliff.

_This is how everything started…with hatred and it will be a never ending cycle._

I really hated how this novel ended and I feel obligated to change some events but I can't because it will ruin the whole purpose of this story.

Evening came quickly and began the Hindley's demand for Heathcliff to become a servant and will be sleeping in the barn with the horses.

I stood up and face Hindley and angrily yelled, "You can't do that brother, and he is still part of the family!"

Hindley was about to interrupt until I beat him and bitterly said, "What is it the Heathcliff done to you? Why are so full of hate!"

"Cathy! I will not hear this from you and you should learn to follow, you're acting out and I will not tolerate! He angrily told me as Nelly and other staffs where there listening.

"You will just try!" I said back to him and then out of the blue

Snap

A hand from Hindley came across my face.

_How dare he just hit me? All I done is interrogate him on the reason towards his hatred to Heathcliff. I already know the answer but I wanted him to admit to this entire people in this room._

I couldn't stand this. Just one day here in Wuthering Heights and I blew the timeline all because I stood up to Hindley, but it was better than being a coward.

Hindley then drag him to the barn and as I was about to follow, Nelly stopped me.

"Cathy stop don't get you hurt anymore."

I can't just stay here and wait. Hindley possibly is doing something to hurt Heathcliff. And it's my entire fault.

_I hate this… Nobody is standing up to Hindley and there are just stood there helpless afraid of their master, even his own wife can't stand up to him. Cathy may not be able to stand up to her brother or Edgar but I am not her and I stand for what is right._

But is this right getting Heathcliff into more trouble.

I couldn't sleep any matter how exhausted and lack of sleep, a lot happened in one day.

I heard the screams of Heathcliff and it brought up my guilt for I am responsible for his punishment. I wanted to go and see if he is alright but Hindley was still there.

_No wonder Cathy wanted to marry Edgar she was so desperate to protect Heathcliff but wants to use Edgar's money._

The screams had stop and I know this was my way of finding him on the stables.

I quickly and quietly went to the barn to see Heathcliff and saw him lying down the ground.

I quickly went to him, "Heathcliff are you alright?"

I saw some bruises and slashes in his back.

I remember this were punishment for servants in this time.

"One day, I will have my revenge on him and I will show him." Heathcliff told me bitterly and I knew where this was going.'

I grab his face near to mine and told him, "Heathcliff getting revenge can destroy a person and will make them be the same or worse them their enemy."

He ignore my words and said to me, "The only reason I am here staying is because of you Cathy."

_No wonder he doesn't change he is filled with anger and hate._

I told him tomorrow will be back to normal and I went back to Cathy's room.

_I hope so too._

The next day we went to the moors and chase each other. We were free and there was no disturbance until Heathcliff' face went near to mine and near my lips. He was about to kiss me until I turned the other side.

I walked away seeing it was getting dark. It made me realize what I did was right because I am not even in love with Heathcliff and I don't want him to have hope after all I am not Cathy.

I suddenly remembered my home in the 21st century and how I miss many things like electricity, freedom of speech, bathroom and my parents. They must be worried about me.

My thoughts were interrupted when Heathcliff is in front of me and asked, "What's wrong Cathy?"

I don't even know what to reply to him. I want to tell him I am not in love with him and that we are moving too fast.

"Heathcliff, we should just take this slow, we are still young we don't even know if what we feel is love. This may just be an infatuation." I told him boldly, I told him part of the truth.

"Just a few days ago Cathy we kissed more than once and now you had to bring this up! You feel the same way I know you love me!" He angrily yelled.

I saw his face with bitterness and his eyes show hate. I was still facing him to see more of his expression but he grabs the back of my head and suddenly kissed me.

I wanted to back away from him but there was no opening as he uses his hand to block me to back out.

There was something about this kiss; I felt his desperation as he asked for an entrance.

I didn't want to but I relax my body and just let him.

He finally let go and I was just shock.

_I let him kiss me and it was my first kiss. My first kiss is a fictional character!_

Heathcliff was about to say something until I cowardly didn't want to face him and just ran down from the moors.

I saw Heathcliff followed me as I ran to direction where the elegant house. Curiosity got the best of me and manages to go see through the window.

I saw a teenage girl and young man. They were discussing how the piano should be played. Until I realize I was in the Lintion's house hold.

_In the book Cathy got injured on her leg because of the dogs._

Heathcliff was beside me all of a sudden and we were both watching Edgar and Isabella argue, which was funny.

Our laughter was overheard and then dogs where about to come near. Heathcliff had a head start since he was faster but I was behind and then one of the dogs bit my foot and it pained.

I scream so hard that I wanted to go back home and be taken to a hospital. My eyes then felt heavy and blackness has taken over me.


End file.
